


Sleeping-Bags and Nail-Polish

by Lcky, LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom, StupidPotato159



Series: ArSonic AU [8]
Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcky/pseuds/Lcky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Spark has a slumber party...with a couple of hedgehogs who hate each other......unless?
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: ArSonic AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803721
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArtCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtCat/gifts).



When Shadow was invited over to Spark's room for a slumber party, he wasn't aware there would actually be another guest. He also didn’t expect that the other guest would be Scourge of all people.  _ Great. _

Spark was as talkative as usual, not seeming to notice that his guests were glaring at each other. They were  _ this close _ to ripping each other apart. It finally started when Spark left to get nail polish.

Shadow threw a pan across the kitchen, dodging a 5-pound bag of white sugar. “You little bastard!”

“Just because he likes me better!” Scourge laughed at him, ducking under the pan and grabbing a whisk. “You lonely little goth boy!”

Shadow growled again. “‘Likes you better’? Don’t make me laugh.” He peeked up from where he took cover behind a counter. “And you quite clearly lack understanding of any and all gothic aesthetics!”

Scourge laughed again, launching eggs at the other. “And do you think Sparky does? My aesthetic is amazing!”

Before they could launch themselves at each other, they heard footsteps in the corridor outside of the kitchen, meeting each others’ gaze before rushing to clean their mess.

\---

Spark couldn’t decide. There were too many options.

How many shades of green  _ alone _ were there?

He didn’t know what polish Shadow and Scourge wanted and he only had -- read: borrowed from Eggman -- enough money for like three colours. But there were at least 100 different shades.

Maybe he could steal some?

He looked behind him to see that people were glancing at him as if they didn’t want him to know they were watching him. The cashier, obviously a teen who had no idea what they were doing with their life, was clearly staring at him. So he wouldn’t be able to steal very sneakily. 

Well. Looks like it’s time to commit arson.

\---

Spark walked back into the kitchen with several bags full of nail polish and immediately noticed eggs dripping down from the ceiling. He said nothing but sent a questioning glance at Scourge and Shadow.

“Metal tried to cook eggs.” Scourge explained too quickly, pointing an accusatory finger towards the robot, who’s metallic static sounded like a scoff. “ _ I _ tried to help, but then a third hedgehog came in and messed everything up. Shadow  _ definitely  _ scoffed at that. 

Spark smiled. He  _ so _ knew that was a lie, Metal was the only good cook out of all of them. Whatever, Cubot and Orbot would be told to clean it anyway and no one seemed hurt, so it was fine. “That’s fine. I got nail polish! I didn’t know what colour you guys wanted though, so I just burned out the whole store.”

Shadow cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t you mean ‘bought out’?”

“Nope!”

\---

Scourge would admit one thing and one thing only that was good about Shadow: he knew how to rock hot pink nail polish.

Spark seemed both entertained and enthralled by the sight. That’s fine though. Scourge could one-up him.

“Hey, Sparks!” He called over to the blue boy. “I finally decided which colour I want.”

Spark grinned, grabbing the bags full of nail polish. “Nice! Which one would you like? I literally chose every colour they had.”

Scourge scanned over the bags, looking for  _ just the right shade _ until it finally caught his eye. His hand dove into the fourth bag. “This one!” He grabbed the bottle and held it up so Spark could get a good look at it. “I’m a bit partial to blue at the moment.” it was the exact damn shade as Sonics fur.

Spark’s face broke into a slow grin as Shadow scowled behind his back. Obviously asking himself why he didn’t think of that, of course. Scourge was deeply satisfied by that look. “Well! That’s -- that’s great, I can paint your nails for you if you’d like.”

  
“I’d like it a lot, babe.” Scourge accepted the help with a wink. Shadow scowled deeper. This was going to be  _ awesome _ .


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow was quickly realizing that Scourge was a level of handsome that he was a bit uncomfortable with. That was a level that was reserved for Spark, but the hybrid supposed it made sense. With the dimensional stuff, that is.

He had long-since recognized that he had a bit of an  _ attraction _ towards the blue hedgehog. Since the near-fall of the ARK and the re-establishment of Shadow’s memories, he’d had some sort of  _ feeling _ towards the other; it was the first time that he saw  _ Spark’s _ silhouette against a wall of flames, a relaxed smile on his face, that Shadow finally realized what those feelings were. 

But.

Those feelings seemed complicated now. Because  _ Scourge _ was here and he also liked Spark but also seemed to endlessly tease Shadow just for shits and giggles. After Spark left again, making sure Scourge’s nails were dry, the two other hedgehogs near-immediately started to wrestle and Scourge literally  _ kissed _ Shadow’s nose. He followed that up by putting Shadow in a headlock, but the kiss still happened.  _ It was a thing _ .   
  
Shadow seemed to be the only one that cared about it, and couldn’t get it out of his head. Scourge seemed to just pretend it never happened, and Spark wasnt there to witness so there was no point in questioning it. Accidents happen, he knew, but that didnt  _ seem _ like an accident.

Scourge was having an equally-confusing time, though he wouldn’t let Shadow know. He admitted once that the alien hedgehog could rock hot pink but in all honestly, he could rock any colour or style or manner of accessories because he was...  _ decent _ . A bit more than decent, but you know. Decent.

And his face when Scourge kissed his nose! He blushed at was adorable! Adorable? No...well, yes. But. No one else needed to know that. What Scourge meant was… Shadow fought good. Like,  _ really good _ . And he was loyal and sort of cute. And his blush was green!  _ Green! _ That was definitely a byproduct of the Black Arms genetics, but that didn’t make it any less cool. Like, wow.

And apparently they both liked Game of Thrones? That was cool. When spark came back with popcorn, they all snuggled up on the couch and they watched the last season (which they most definitely regret) and Scourge realized, the third episode in, that he had been cuddling into Shadow’s side. He was about to shove the other away before he realized that it would also shove Sonic away and they’d done such a good job of hiding their fighting from him. 

So Scourge just sort of let the cuddling happen. It’s fine. 

He wouldn’t realize until the morning that they all fell asleep together on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow opened his eyes blearily, taking in the heat above and below him. It took him a moment to realize that both of these heats were moving, ever-so-slightly. Up and down, steadily and slightly. It was breathing. He fell asleep between Spark and Scourge while watching the worst season of Game of Thrones. Daenerys deserved the throne, damn it!

Sonic lay on top of his and Shadow’s own head rested on Scourge’s shoulder and he was somewhere between kissing the lime-shaded hedgehog and punching him.  _ Was it worth waking Spark for? _

Right at the thought, Spark opened his eyes, thankfully having remembered to take his orange contacts out, emerald green taking in his surroundings lazily. Spark smiled softly, gently kissing Shadow’s cheek. Shadow hummed in content when he noticed Spark sliding up, kissing the still-sleeping Scourge’s forehead. 

“Uh.” Shadow said intelligently. “So, uh. Is that a friend-thing?”

Spark’s face scrunched - rather cutely - into a confused expression. “No? At least, not to me. I don’t usually kiss my just-friends as a ‘good-morning-greeting’.”

Shadow was suddenly very awake. “So?”

Spark chuckled, not doing a very good job of hiding it. “I like you? I thought I was being obvious, given that I invited you to my house, and committed arson to get you  _ nail polish _ of all things, and also literally fell asleep on you.”

Shadow figured that made sense, but… “But I fell asleep on Scourge.”

“Cause I’m god-damn adorable, babe!” Scourge’s voice was rough, the excitement of his tone betrayed by his obviously being woken up before he wanted to be. 

Shadow looked up into Scourge’s eyes from where his own head rested in the junction of his shoulder. “I will punch you.”

Scourge smirked. “Lovingly.”

Spark joined in. “Is there any other way Shadow punches?”

The aforementioned hedgehog groaned between blue and green fur. "Ok, so I'm oblivious. Which I was oblivious to, ironically enough."

Spark nuzzled up to Shadow's neck, arms encompassing both boys below him. "Y'all are cute. Now, unless you guys have plans, we're cuddling."

Well, Shadow could ignore the plans that he did have. The Commander could surely understand the importance of cuddling over whatever mission he had scheduled for Shadow.


	4. Art!

[Shuradrawz](shuradrawz.tumblr.com) , mine heart to you! More amazing art, so please check their tumblr! 


End file.
